Ten Kisses
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: The ten stolen kisses that Canada could have had. Fem!Canada x World


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Ten Kisses****  
**

**Bold**

Canada turned around upon hearing someone calling her name, rudely interrupting her conversation with England and America. To her surprise, it was none other than Prussia.

" Hello, Prussia," she greeted him, not noticing the mischievous gleam in his eyes. " How are you today - ?"

Abruptly, she was cut off by Prussia crushing his lips onto hers.

She froze, her mind going blank. As quick as it came, Prussia had already pulled back. He arrogantly grinned at her flushing cheeks and at England's growling exclamations and America's lethal glares. " Your first one was claimed by the awesome me," he proudly declared, causing her to turn even redder.

Still with that infuriating smirk, he ran off just as America and England furiously declared war on him.

**Magical**

When they had found out that Canada had fallen into a slumber and would not wake, England began to suspect that the fairies had something to do with it. Upon France lightly suggesting that they should simply kiss Canada awake (thus prompting several countries to fight among themselves to be the one to do it), he knew absolutely that it was the fairies' doing.

He had found them fluttering in his garden, pleased with themselves. When he demanded them to release Canada from their spell, they simply replied that only true love's kiss shall waken the fair maiden. All the while noting and delighting in the tainted pink that spread across his cheeks.

" You had always been smitten by her," one of them giggled.

" And she never gave up on you during the American Revolution," another piped up.

" She still remains loyal to you, even till this day," a few of them remarked.

So here he was, standing before the sleeping Canada, trying to bring up the courage to do the impossible. And he knew he was limited on time. The others were fighting just on the other side of the door, not realizing he earlier had slipped away.

With his breath held, he began leaning forward. He never realized how thick and curved Canada's eyelashes were and how soft her lips appeared to be ...

He wondered if this was how the prince felt as he gazed upon the sleeping princess. He wondered if this was how the prince kissed the princess as England kissed Canada.

But when Canada opened her beautiful violet eyes, confused yet blissfully awake, he couldn't have felt anymore like a real prince.

**Indirect**

" Here! Try this." She offered him a slice of her famous pancakes.

He stared at the flat square piece covered in a honey-brown liquid known as maple syrup. Hong Kong leaned closer to inspect it, eyebrows furrowed.

" Made right in Canada," she happily chirped, playfully wavering it in front of him. " Open wide. You'll love it."

And just as she said, the pancake tasted sweet and rather delicious. His lips twitched at the corners as he thoughtfully chewed.

" See?" Canada smiled at him, as she delicately cut her own piece of pancake. His eyes widened in alarm as she used the same fork to put the pancake in her own mouth, though she didn't notice his change of expression. " Wasn't it good?"

Hong Kong turned faintly pink that he had just shared a kiss with Canada and she didn't even realized it.

**Passionate**

The rain came down hard on them. Canada yelped, scuttling underneath the tree. Egypt followed, more slowly and reserved. " Just our luck," she ruefully frowned, gazing up at the murky skies and heavy droplets.

He said nothing, leaning against the tree, watching her. Her hair clung together, sticky from the rain. Her cheeks were flushed from running and he could see that a few raindrops clasped to her black eyelashes.

" I hope we won't get late for the meeting," she mused. " Knowing France and England, they'll make a fuss about it."

Egypt thought about the two countries who had tried to claim the Suez Canal and only briefly did annoyance betray his stoic expression. Though he was quite thankful towards America and Canada, both whom stepped in to help him.

Secretly, he had to admit that he was quite taken and enthralled by Canada, this quiet, fiery country who was able to speak up against England and France and defeat them with her words alone. He avoided her for some time, for he was uncertain of this strange and unfamiliar warmth that pumped from his beating heart to burning the rest of his soul.

" Oh, look Egypt! The rain is stopping" she excitedly announced, turning her head towards him.

Only for him to seal their distance with a kiss.

Her muffled gasp was interrupted as he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, cradling her cheeks lovingly in his hands. He could taste the sweet maple syrup lingering and of the cool remaining traces of rain on her lips. He held her close until they both leaned against the tree. He breathed his emotion into this kiss, this fire that coursed through his veins and made him think of nothing else.

As sudden and sensual as it was, Egypt withdrew. His face remained impassive, though his eyes appeared to be gleaming more brightly and lively than before. Canada didn't know what to say or how she should react.

" Egypt, I - "

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it, finishing her flimsy sentence for her. Then, with a slight nod, he disappeared into the remanants of the ending rain.

**Angry**

Eyes flashed in a deadly gleam. Mouth turned up into a scowl. Shoulders held with a stubborn rigidity. These were the signs that told Australia that Canada was terribly upset and about to fly into a devastating rage.

" I can't believe he did that!" she stormed. Her fists balled up in a ticking time bomb ready to erupt. " He had no right to. And he certainly didn't have permission to!" Despite being utterly confused about _who_ she was talking about, he quickly nodded his head in agreement. He had no wish to be the first obstacle in Canada's rampage.

" Who does he think he is?" she continued hotly. " I should have declared war on him right there and then." She spun towards him. " You'll back me up, will you?"

Startled, Australia nodded again. He supposed he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But secretly, he had to admit that this side of an aggressive, infuriated Canada still managed to retain her pretty appearance. That now resembled that of a black widow spider.

" We have to act fast," she was saying, more to herself than him. " He has his allies and it'll be hard to get to him. We should probably isolate him first, then route our forces from both sides to cut him off ..."

Again, he was impressed by her tactical thinking and skills. One of the many more traits about Canada that he admired and fell in love with.

" ... What do you think?" Canada abruptly asked him. She looked up impulsively at him, with a daring, devil-may-care attitude. Her lips were alluringly curled, with a teasing dimple calling him. " Think we have a chance?"

Without even thinking of the consequences or possibly his own life, Australia grabbed her and kissed her then. He didn't know why he did it or what possessed him to do such a nearly suicidal act.

But he had to. He wanted to. He_ needed_ to.

To his utter surprise, Canada didn't pound him to a pulp or tried to back away while screaming obscenities. She stayed where she was, whether she was too shocked to do something or whether she was enjoying this as much as him.

When he pulled away, her cheeks were aflamed. Whether still in anger or in something else, he didn't know.

**Forceful**

She was unexpectedly slammed onto the boards, wincing at the pain, frozen at the closeness between her and Russia.

" R-Russia?" she stammered, backing up into the wall. Grinning maniacally, he placed his arms to her head, trapping her in his towering frame. Protesting, she tried to slip away, but he held on to her wrists, gripping them tightly. Trying to calm herself, she looked into his eyes, only to be frightened by the lurking gleam of madness and desire glittering there.

Canada couldn't quite understand what had led to this encounter. She and Russia always had a cordial relationship, whether politically or informally. Today, they had simply been playing their friendly game of hockey as usual, when she had suggested a break, which then prompted this.

He was so close that she could see the icy blue tinted around his irises and the childishly rosy glow of his cheeks. She tried to duck under his powerful arms, mentally calling for someone to come into the rink right now to end this, when Russia suddenly dipped his head and crushed her lips with his own.

It was bitterly cold, stealing what warmth she had. His strength nearly knocked her over as she banged the back of her head on the boards. It robbed her of any breath or sense, so vehement and intense that Canada couldn't even begin to decide whether she liked it or not.

The brief moment where Russia fleetingly withdrew, she saw her chance. She slapped him. Hard enough to make him flinch and loosen his grip on her. The mortification now fully registered across her entire body. Humiliated, Canada was flustered to find that she was almost in tears.

Savagely, she left him with nothing but a hand print on his face and warmth still lingering on his lips.

**Shy**

Cuba was awfully quiet during their outing, even when eating his favourite ice cream. " Is it not the right flavor?" Canada asked worriedly.

He started from his thoughts, flushing and stammering. " What? Oh - no, no, it's fine," he spluttered awkwardly, busying himself with his ice cream, trying to avoid her inquisitive eyes.

" If it's America that's bothering you, he doesn't know that I'm here," she pointed out.

" N-no, it's not him that I'm worrying about," he muttered under his breath, almost too quiet for her to hear. " It's that - that you - I mean, _we_ have known each other for a long time and I think that I might like - " He faltered, turning crimson red.

" What are you trying to say?" Canada prompted him, still not understanding.

Timidly, he leaned forward and very, very lightly, placed a peck on her lips. It was a brush of lips, barely any contact, but she could feel the strength of the emotion behind it.

" I - I - I'm sorry!" he stuttered out, right before running off, leaving a bewildered Canada where she was.

**Accidental**

" I think you had enough," Canada firmly said, pulling Holland outside of the bar and along the street.

" But I wasn't done," he whined, pouting childishly. " I don't need your help. I can walk just fine." He tried to stand, only to stumble and needed Canada to grab his arm again.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. " Let's go back to the hotel. And I'll make you some coffee."

" Who needs coffee? I'm perfectly sober," he proudly proclaimed, hanging painfully on her arm. " Here, I'll show you." He began dragging her towards the busy roads filled with rushing cars and lights.

" W-wait, Holland! I don't that's a good -"

Digging her feet onto the cement, Canada tried to pull him back. But somehow in their struggle, his feet became tangled with her own and she was suddenly jerked forward, yelping in alarm as she crashed right into Holland.

And directly onto his lips.

Immediately, she scrambled away, cheeks burning, trying desperately to ignore the questioning gazes of passing people. Holland's face was inscrutable and devoid of emotion, a complete mask to her. And it made her more irritated.

She couldn't tell if he did it deliberately or accidentally.

**Sweet**

France whistled appreciatively as Canada stepped out in a lovely red dress for the gala that the countries decided to hold. " You are_ trés beau_," he eminently complimented.

This Canada pulled up her hair in an intricate, elegant knot at the back of her head, allowing her long bangs to flutter out to shape her face. The dress she wore was without sleeves, with the wavy, red linen as straps, and white gloves to match her country's colors. A hint of makeup was seen decorating her eyes and cheeks.

She blushed prettily, thanking him. He didn't think he could be any more happier to escort this beautiful young girl.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Though several other countries tried their best to get closer to her, though France protectively threw himself in the crossfire to defend his precious Canada from being taken by these "hooligans". Eventually, Canada had to drag him out to the balconies, before he tore every other male country to shreds. " I can perfectly take care of myself," she scolded him.

" It still leaves me uneasy that they come after you, _ma chéri_e," he stubbornly proclaimed.

There, they stood together in the balcony, gazing up at the stars. " I always loved watching the stars here," Canada said softly. " They are much clearer and brighter here than back at home."

He felt an odd shiver run down the back of his spine. She basked in starlight and moonlight, a golden crown about her head, a heavenly creature walked right out of fairy tales and myths. He wondered if this was how Romeo first laid eyes on Juliet or when_ La Bête_ fell for the beautiful_ La Belle_, both trying to reach for something that beyond their reach.

" Canada?" His voice suddenly seemed too quiet, too weak, and he was afraid she wouldn't be able to hear him. Nevertheless, she turned expectantly towards him. And right then and there, he had already succumbed to his desires.

He cupped her chin tenderly, tilting it upwards towards him. Her eyes flickered briefly of confusion, but she made no movement to stop him. " I hope you will forgive me for this," France whispered for her ears alone.

Before he bent down and planted a chaste kiss on Canada's lips.

**Goodbye**

" Will I see you again?" she asked, almost tearfully.

It was so cliché, so overused and so routine that America nearly frowned. He had seen it a hundred times in those films, in those television shows, even in real life where couples bid each other a mournful farewell.

America just didn't think it would happen to him and Canada.

She always seemed so strong, rarely complaining, barely showing fear or despair when the occasion called for it. Not even during the World Wars or the blizzard of 1998 that tore ruthlessly through their countries. And now, the look of vulnerability and melancholy on her face could almost frighten him.

" The war will be over soon," he reassured her. He tried not to think about how they had said the same thing when World War 1 occurred.

When she still didn't looked convinced, he tried a different tactic. " I'll come back for sure," he brightly said, boldly puffing his chest out. " A hero always does!"

The corners of her mouth twitched, pleasing him. " See? There's no denying that I, as the hero, will return." He didn't realize that he was gradually leaning closer and closer towards Canada. " So, don't worry." He briefly licked his dry lips, wondering why his heart was thumping so hard against his chest.

She must have sensed something in his voice, because she gazed worriedly at him, " America?"

The distance between them was frightfully shortened and he rested his forehead against hers, feeling her stiffen in surprise. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her familiar scent of trees and lakes and home-baked foods with a hint of maple syrup added in the mixture. He wondered how long he must last before he could breath in Canada's essence again.

The kiss he then gave her was short and bittersweet. And as he said before, it was cliché, overused and routine.

Yet it worked.

~.~.~

**Author's Notes:**

Again, I had the irresistible urge to write Fem!Canada again.

I thought it would be interesting to have the kisses be the _opposite_ of the kisser's usual personality. Such as France being sweet instead of frisky and Egypt being passionate instead of solemn. But then, there were some that matched their characters. Like Prussia (who is Prussia) and Hong Kong (who is so quiet).

I was quite surprised to find that_ Beauty and the Beast_ was originally written by a French author. Though _Romeo and Juliet_ definitely came from England.

Holland (Netherlands) and Canada have quite a very good relationship, due to Canadian soldiers liberating Netherlands during World War II and Dutch Princess Margriet being born in Ottawa.

During World War II, Canada had sent soldiers to defend Hong Kong against Japan, though the Japanese defeated them. Not to mention both Canada and Hong Kong were both part of the British Empire, making them stepbrothers of a sort.

After reading **Five Tailed Demon Dog'**s _Je t'aime, Canada_ which featured briefly Canada and Egypt together, I just fell in love with these two. Though they don't seem like they have a lot in common, Canada did help out Egypt during the Suez Crisis, offering peacekeeping as a solution and successfully preventing another war from happening.


End file.
